jerseyshorefandomcom-20200214-history
Jenni Farley
Jennifer "Jenni" Farley '''(born February 27, 1986), also known as JWoww, is an American television personality. She first came to prominence as one of the eight main cast members in the MTV reality series Jersey Shore. She has also made several appearances on other shows, such as TNA Impact! and Disaster Date. She also has a line of tanning products with Australian Gold. When Jenni walks into a bar, the guys yell "J-WOWW!" She has a boyfriend, but it's obvious that down at the Jersey Shore all bets are off. Jenni is impulsive, spontaneous, and a party girl with little or no self control. Bred in upstate New York, J-WOWW moved to New York City at the age of 21 to pursue college and eventually started her own graphic design company called Jenni Farley Designs, Inc. This 23 year-old from Franklin Square, New York is one of the crazier characters on Jersey Shore and lives up to her tough reputation. Wherever she goes, drama is sure to follow, but under her tough exterior lies a softer side which makes her something of the resident big sister. Biography S1= Jenni (J-woww), comes on to the scene as the "hot party girl" who is tough, always says whats on her mind, and will chew and spit out anyone who wrongs her as coming to Jersey Shore Jenni Comes to the jersey house open minded about getting with guys because Jersey Shore is new to her even though she has a boyfirend back home and she says she is going to be a kid in a candy store and has so many girls that hate on her because whatever they are they can't compare to her. then while the roomates find out about her boyfriend though Snooki saying her boy called and the boys say how that was really shaded of her of not saying anything. (A New Family) Jenni is seen talking to her boyfriend from home and say it sucks not seeing him because he is her first best-friend but after her and Pauly are playing saying that Pauly is boyfriend number two and she also add saying he is her boyfriend in Jersey and they seem to be flirting with each other but even though she maybe be attraction to him she said that she will be the most stupid person in the world to leave what she has. later that night at the club she and Pauly still are dancing and then its start to get real intimate and their faces are touching and teasing each other but after the club Pauly and Jenni still continue and now are on Pauly's bed and that's lead to them kissing and Start rubbing on each other but when Pauly show her penis to her she freaks out and she says that she just cheating on her boyfriend with Pauly Now. Next Night at the club Jenni and Pauly are dancing again with each other and kiss again and Jenni tells Pauly if he goes on another chick, she will kill him but then she leaves the club saying she did not want to cheat on her boyfriend. (The Tanned Triangle) Jenni wakes up coming to the kitchen to Pauly and Ronnie and comes saying who made out with who and Ron tells her that she made out with Pauly but Jenni says she knows what she did and that they did not made out and she then says kind of scared to Pauly did I kiss u and Pauly nods saying she did but she said she did not really it went to that kind of level and she had to get all the facts together before she tells her boyfriend and Pauly say Jenni is lying and acting dumb like she did not know that her and Pauly kissed and that she doesn't want to feel like trash because she has a boyfriend. Later Jenni is seen waiting outside fore her boyfriend who is coming to visit her and she admits that she did cheat on her boyfriend with Pauly and she is going to tell hi and take what he has to say to her because she made a mistake, and when Tom arives he bring her Flowers in which makes her feel so horrible and she said that now she can't tell him right now. In the night time she and Tom lay in bed and he tells him if she did anything with a guy he would leave her which makes Jenni upset and She and Tom are seen next morning waiting for Toms ride and then now she did not realize how much she care about him until he came down and she does not tell Tom about Her and Pauly because its not worth losing Him and While into the night Jenni calls Tom then tells him that she did cheat and Tom hangs up on her and Jenni then taking as She is Single and that its a bad thing that she is single and is left like that. (Good Riddance') |-| S2= She mostly known on the show to make an idea about writing an anonymous letter to Sammi about her relationship issues with Ronnie. The idea backfires as Sammi finds out by Angelina that JWOWW and friend Snooki wrote the note. It escalates to a cat-fight between Sammi and Jenni. After the cat-fight dies down, Jenni(J-Woww)'s boyfriend Tom comes to visit. Once Tom shows up Jenni is beside herself happy, until Tom finds a page out of her notebook of a guys phone number she wasn't supposed to have, and hell breaks loose...of course things have a way of working their way out with the crew. |-| S3= On the first night Sam and Jenni fight. In ''Where's The Beach? Jenni runs into old flame Roger who may or may not have a girlfriend. Jenni and loong time boyfriend Tom end their relationship which leads to Tom taking her things and leaving Jenni devastated. At the end of the season Jenni and Sammi become friends again. |-| S4= |-| S5= |-| S6= Quotes *I am like a praying mantis, after I have sex with a guy I will rip their heads off. *I have a bad habit of playing little emotional games with men. When they date me it's cool in the beginning, we do our thing in the first month, and then I send them on a roller-coaster ride to hell. *I left the club early because I didn't want to cheat on my boyfriend, and I felt like eating ham and drinkin' water. Ham. *I guess I’m single, I don’t know. If I am we got a problem on our hands… I’ll show my true side, my true, dirty, f*cking filthy side. *Snooki, Snickers came out of the woodwork, which is hysterical – it was the best thing I ever saw in my life. *Get some food. Feel better. Drink heavily. *Michael only does care about himself, he doesn't care about Nicole. *She called Snookers fat & that like triggered me, umm, so I threw my drink in her face. *I was gonna try to uppercut her, but at that point I had too many bouncers wrapped around me. I just wish for like 3 more seconds. I woulda done justice. *It's gorilla central out there, get the f*ck up, juice-heads everywhere! *It’s juice-head central right now, I’m in heaven. *The guys look really good from afar, but once they come up to our table, they are jack-hideous. *It reminds me of the aquarium, the moment you tap the glass and make 'em come to you, it freaks you out. *She's like a 3,000-pound man. She's like a bulldozer. *I hope they get a f*%kin' incurable disease living up there. *I am not f*%king any of my roommates... therefore I should not be cleaning up after their sh!t. *Nicole and Ryder, their communications are hysterical, they don't really talk to each other, they more or less grunt. *I'm drinking my horny goat weed. I'm gonna masturbate and I'm going to bed. *What, did you grow some balls all of a sudden? *The sex shop is perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect. It's my scene. And when I get into my scene I get into my clothes. Category:Cast Category:Female